parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Footage Used in Thomas's Dream Team with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what footage should be used in Thomas's Dream Team with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (For Thomas 2) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Molly as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Percy as Globox *Toby as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Casey Jr, Tootle, Albert, Jebidiah, Alan Mack, and Rusty as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Trevor, Rasmus, Georgia, Koko, Ivor, Budgie, Toots, Tom Jerry, Finley, and Linus as Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Bzzit *Mavis as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Glenn, D261, Hick Chicks, Harrison, and the Evil Trucks as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrolde as Grolem 13 *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Percy as Dark Globox *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *Motnana, Hoot, Toot, Alfred, Sir Reginald, Farnsworth, and The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Pete, Chugs, Train, Samson, and the Evil Diesels as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Smudger as Ales Mansay (For Railway Trouble) *Timothy Q. Mouse as The Maestro *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender - (Both wise and kind) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - (Both pompous and proud and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant - (Both best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 - (Both old) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue (from Dora the Explorer's Choo Choo) as Child 1 - (Both wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer's Choo Choo) as Person 2 - (Both wise) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient - (Both Western) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - (Both cute) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 - (Both strong) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 5 - (Both grateful) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 2 - (Both smart) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Male Narrator *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 6 - (Both strong) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 7 - (Both wonderful) *The Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 3 - (Both smart) *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 4 - (Both sweet) *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 5 - (Both smart) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as Music Composer *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - (Both vain) *Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editors *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 6 - (Both wise) *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 8 - (Both strong) *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 9 *Doogal Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *The Weasel Workers as The Policemen *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz - (Both wise, clumsy, kind, and funny) *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 12 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 13 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 14 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 9 - (Both beautiful) *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Female Narrator *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 10 - (Both wise) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 11 - (Both cute) *Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) as The Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh - (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 12 - (Both old and strong) *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Ticket Collector *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 15 - (Both grateful) *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 16 - (Both small) *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Person 13 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 14 *Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) as Person 14 *Wilson (Chuggington) as Child 17 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 18 *Johnston (from The Polar Express) as Person 15 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 16 *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Person 17 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 18 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 19 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 19 *Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 20 *Jake (from Budgie) as Child 20 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 21 *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 22 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Casey John (Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 23 *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 10 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 24 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 25 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 26 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 27 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 21 *Budgie (from Budgie) as Child 22 *Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats) as Musician 1 *Heimilch (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 2 *The Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 3 *Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 4 *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Musician 5 *Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh) as Musician 6 *Gurgle (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 7 *Woody and Bazz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series) as Musicians 8 and 9 *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Musician 10 *Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin) as Musician 11 *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Musician 12 *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 13 *Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians) as Musician 14 *Lady Bug (from Janms and the Giant Peach) as Musician 15 *Violet (from The Incredibbles) as Grogh's Henchwoman 1 *Kaa (from Jangle Book) as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded) as Musician 16 *Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Musician 17 *Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 18 *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Musician 19 *Randoll (from Monsters`Inc) as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Judge Doom (from Roger Rabbit) as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Vegetable Army *Suzy and Pearl (from Cinderella) as Grogh's Henchwoman 2 and 3 *Chicken Little (from Chicken Little) as Musician 20 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Musician 21 *Remmy (from Ratatouille) as Musician 22 *The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs) as Grogh's Henchmen 16, 17, and 28 *Si & Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 19 and 20 *Atta (from A Bug`s Life) as Musician 23 *Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 24 *The Magic Mirror (from Snow White) as Grogh's Henchman 21 *Snow White (from Snow White) as Musician 25 *Scar (from The Lion King) as Grogh's Henchman 22 *Panic and Pain (from Hercules) as Grogh's Henchman 23 *Wallie (from Wallie) as Musician 26 *Dory (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 27 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Musician 28 *Mike (from Monsters' Inc) as Musician 29 *King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Musician 30 *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 31 *Kuzuco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) as Grogh's Henchman 24 *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Musician 32 *Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Musician 33 *Lumpwark (from PInocchio) as Grogh's Henchman 25 *Dot (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 34 *Dash (from The Inclediblese) as Musician 35 *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 36 *Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 37 *Puffa (from TUGS) as Musician 38 *Luigi (from Cars) as Musician 39 *Guido (from Cars) as Musician 40 *Other Disney Characters as The Audience *OJ (from TUGS) as Musician 41 *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Musician 42 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Musician 43 *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Musician 44 *Warrior (from TUGS) as Musician 45 *Zorran (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 26 *Zebedee (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 27 *Zak (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 28 *Zug (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 29 *Zip (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 30 *Sora (from Kingdum Hearts) as Musician 46 *Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 47 *Riku (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 48 *Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 49 *Namine (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 50 *Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 51 *Barke & Braier (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchmen 31 and 32 *Clarice (from Mickey Mouse) as Musician 52 *Jessica (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 53 *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 54 *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Grogh's Henchman 33 *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Grogh's Henchman 34 *Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pigs) as Musician 55 *Flora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Musician 55 *Hercules (from Hercules) as Musician 56 *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 57 *Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Musician 58 *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Musician 59 *Mothimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Grogh's Henchman 35 *The Mayor (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 60 *Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 61 *The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp) as Grogh's Henchman 36 *Tuck and Roll (from Bug`s Life) as Musicians 62 and 63 *Matador (from Feldinand The Bull) as Musician 64 *Flik (from Bug`s LIfe) as Musician 65 *Vincent Maloy (from Vincent) as Musician 66 *The Fire Tug (from TUGS) as Musician 67 *Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Musician 68 *Penelope Pitstop (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Musician 69 *Croc (Croc 1 and 2) as Musician 70 *Daisy Duck as Musician 71 *Simba (The Lion King) as Musician 72 *Scarlet (The Brave Locomotive) as Musician 73 *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 74 *Phineas as Musician 75 *Ferb as Musician 76 *Farmer Ernest as Musician 77 *Ten Cents as Musician 78 *Sunshine as Musician 79 *Grumpus as Musician 80 *Boomer as Musician 81 *Smelter as Musician 83 *Sally as Musician 84 *Coast Guard as Musician 85 *Izzy Gomez as as Musician 86 *Zug as Grogh's Henchman 35 *Zip as Grogh's Henchman 36 *Bluenose as Grogh's Henchman 37 *Puffa as Musician 87 *Messenger Guard as Musician 88 *The Lighthouse as Musician 89 *Vector as Musician 90 *Antoine as Musician 91 *Espio as Musician 92 *Sonic as Musician 93 *Tails as Musician 94 *Dr Robotnick as Grogh's Henchman 38 *Shadow as Grogh's Henchman 39 *Knuckles as Grogh's Henchman 40 *King Acorn as Musician 95 *Orson as Musician 96 *Roy as Musician 97 *Garfield as Musician 98 *Bo as Musician 99 *Binky as Musician 100 *Jon Arbuckle as Musician 101 *Ojamajo Doremi as Musician 102 *Ojamajo Aiko as Musician 103 *Ojamajo Momoko as Musician 104 *Ojamajo Hazuki as Musician 105 *Ojamajo Onpu as Musician 106 *Ojamajo Hanachan as Musician 107 *Majo Tulbiyon as Musician 108 *Ojamajo Pop as Musician 109 *Paochan as Ticket Collector *Majorica as The Music Conductor *Tetsuya Kotake as The Cat *Shining Evening Train as The Mummy (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini - (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla - (Both mother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Bzzit - (Both stubborn) *Coaches as Electoons *Percy as Tarayzan - (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician - (Both vain) *Duck as Joe - (Both Western) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox - (Both blue and strong) *Bertie as Murfy - (Bertie's voice suits Murfy) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Peter, Barry, Patrick, Eagle, Cuthbert, Flying Scotsman, Eagle, A0 Pacifics, E2s, Flying Thistle, Prince, Palmerston, Welsh Pony, and Other Engines as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake - (Both Western) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Murdoch as Clark - (Both uncle figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Stanley as Polokus - (Both nice of Thomas and Rayman) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Neil, Clive, Matthew, Ivo Hugh, William, Hugh, Adam, Colin, Eric, Marlin, Jeff, Silver, Tramp, Albert, and the Narrow Gauge Engines as the Globox Children *Molly as Uglette - (Both wonderful) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both lazy) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *D199 as Axel *Bear as Foutch *The Evil Trucks as The Zombie Chickens *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Bulstrode, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, Geoff, Sheffield, Lincoln, Shane, King George the Bulldog, and the Bad Diesels as The Robot Pirates *George as Jano *D7101 as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Henry as LacMac *City of Truro as Cookie *Alice as Betina *Lily as Flips *Leanne as Grub's Girlfriend *D261 as Inspector Grub *Hector as The Great Rigatoni *Rosie as Tily - (Both cute and girlfriends of Percy and Tarayzan) *Daisy as Razorwife *Spamcan as Henchman 800 *Old Stuck Up as Hunchman 1000 *Donald and Douglas as Otti Psi and Romeo Patti - (All twins) *Oliver as Gonzo - (Both Western) *Derek as Andre *The Troublesome Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Works Diesel, The Passing Diesel, Diesel 11, Other Railway Diesels, Electric Diesels, and The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Alfred, Mallard, Sixteen, Bulgy's Friend, 87546, 98462, Stanley (narrow gauge), Lord Harry, Godred, Tiger Moth, and the Evil Diesels as The Knaarens *Diesel 1000 as Gumsi *The Foreign Engine as Reflux the Knaaren *Dave, Arthur, Raymond, Sir Eustace Missenden, Ryan, Colin, Theo, Otto, Sir Edgar Woolwinder, Dan, Victor, Howard, Allen, and the Other Trucks as Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner - (Both wise) *Princess as Barbara *Boco as Photographer *Ales Mansay as The Magician *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Gligar *Fearless Freddie as Buizel *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Smudger as Meowth (from Pokemon) *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more (Cast For Thomas the Animated Series) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina - (Both beautiful and fall in love with Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Cookie - (Both smart) *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as LacMac - (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina (from Super Mario) as Flips - (Both wonderful) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock (from Disney) as Detective Grub *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Footage (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Full Movie) *Magic Duel *Call of the Cuties *The Last Roundup *One Bad Apple *Dragon Quest *Friendship is Magic *The Cutie Pox *A Canterlot Wedding (For Thomas 2: The Great Escape) *Thomas Gets Tricked (George Carlin) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (RIngo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Explot (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) *Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Angelis) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *A Big Day For Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *A Friend In Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) (For Railway Trouble) *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and Alan Mack's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Pufle's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Tootle in a Mess (Ringo Starr) *Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) *Alfred to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Tootle Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for Tootle (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) *Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Casey Jr (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) *Puffa Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Puffa Saves The Day (Ringo Starr) *Misty (Michael Angelis) *Yoshi and the Signal (Ringo Starr) *The Simpsonsel (Ringo Starr) *Haunted Bill (Michael Angelis) *Hypno-Toad Stands By (Michael Angelis) *Grandengine (Michael Angelis) *Cartman (George Carlin) *Brother Trouble (Alec Baldwin) Category:UbiSoftFan94